


Innocent Curiousity

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Humor, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shota, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Fletcher tutors Paisley about having Sex... the literal way. And boy is Paisley clueless... Faisley, last minute Flyna in the end.





	Innocent Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> Now this will be my 1st rated M Faisley story... this one talks about the curiosity of making love. Well Fletcher is just 11; Paisley is clueless… so this is where things will get confusing. For this story I bumped up Paisley's age to age 16.
> 
> I don't ANT Farm, so everything that happens in the story is well… fictional.

Fletcher and Paisley just finished attending their 1st Sex Ed so Fletcher knew what and what not to do. However, the same can't be said for Paisley, because she was a bit confused on some stuff.

So one day Paisley decided to go ask Fletcher about it so she can get the proper answers to things she can't understand.

"Hey Fletcher!"

"Oh hey Paisley. What brings you here?"

"I don't know some stuff here in my notes… Could you help me?"

Fletcher then found out from her notes she wasn't really that great at Sex Ed, since she had no idea about how Sex works. Fortunately she did understand some stuff, like using protection or abstinence… but still no idea about how sex works.

"Oh that. You know… I could help you."

Paisley was smiling about it but-

"Not here though. I found a good spot where no one will know. Come on."

Paisley and Fletcher went to an empty classroom where it hasn't been used for so long. He locked the doors and put down the blindfolds. "So why here? There's nothing there… and it's empty!"

"Ok Paisley… I'll try to fix things here. Just wait."

Fletcher was very enamored over Paisley. She was even wearing her cheering outfit! Fletcher then realized his wiener was getting too painful for him too. He was feeling his 1st erection… and his 1st attraction to an older girl. What were these feelings he can't understand?

"Paisley… I'm ready."

He only knew what can be done… teach her literally.

He then came near to Paisley and reached his hand to her ponytail. He then untwines her ponytail's ribbon and she shook her hair. "Ok Paisley. Lesson 1- you have to feel aroused. This is how it's done."

"Ok…"

He then touched her and she didn't budge. She was trying to figure it all out, and she felt she was having fondness for the boy.

"Kiss me Fletcher…"

"Good. You're learning the 1st step." He then kissed her and it took like 1 minute for her to do it. She even let him kiss her on her neck. "It feels so good… am I doing it right, Fletcher?"

"Yup. Now, Lesson 2- feel comfortable with your own body. It's not all about kissing in the lips… let your partner's fingers do the talking."

"How does it work?"

"Here."

Fletcher began to have his fingers roam around all over her body. On her arms, her legs, even her face. "Hahahaha, that tickles!"

And finally, his hands rested on her breasts. He then fondled them and she said, "I'm liking what you're teaching me! My body likes it!"

"Well, can I undress you?"

"Sure!"

Fletcher slowly took her cheering top off and it revealed a while lacy bra. He was a bit happy to see a clueless girl like Paisley wearing them. "Wow."

"What is it Fletcher?"

"Why do you wear such a pretty bra?"

"Well I maybe cute and clueless, but I just love wearing them because I think they're pretty."

"Can I take it off too?"

"Yeah… I kinda have a problem reaching the back of it…"

He then reached on her back and unhooked it. Paisley then slowly undid her shoulder straps and the bra fell off revealing cute, perky breasts.

"Ok, Lesson 3- Let your partner make you feel loved the he or she knows how."

"You mean I get to do those giggles and strange sounds when you touch me?"

"Something like that."

Fletcher then begins to touch her naked body by fondling her boobs and sucking them too. Paisley was then giggling and moaning at the same time.

"Fletcher! I'm enjoying it! I can't even explain what I'm sounding out of my mouth!"

"It's called moaning. You get that when someone touches you and you like their touch."

Then Paisley felt something trickle in her thighs. "Why am I sweating in my legs?"

"Oh that's…" he then took off her skirt and bloomers and saw her panties were already soaked.

"That's coming out of your body."

"Ahh! No! this is not right!"

"Calm down Paisley! It's normal. It happens when you're aroused."

"So it's normal?"

"Yes Paisley. Mind if I… lick you?"

"I've never been licked! Will you lick me?"

Fletcher then obeyed the clueless dumb blonde and licked her pussy. He then noticed it's not enough yet she is moaning. He decided to finger her slow and fast. "Wow Paisley, you're tight!"

"Am I? sorry!"

"No it's good. Tight is good."

"Faster Fletcher! I'm liking it!"

As he went faster she was moaning uncontrollably. And a few seconds she was almost near climax. "Fletcher, I can't take it! Help!"

Then she cummed hard and she let out her 1st jetstream of a cum. "Woah Paisley!"

"Ahhh… Fletcher… why am I hurting?" she already had tears in her eyes.

He then hurriedly rubbed her pussy and said, "That's ok, it happens for the 1st time and sometimes it happens too."

"Thanks Fletcher... I'm ok now!"

"Well that concludes me tutoring you. But we have to clean this mess first before we go…"

Fletcher and Paisley began cleaning the room to get rid of any mess. Fletcher was wearing a smile for the whole day.

Later on he met up with Chyna and she asked him, "Hey Fletcher! Haven't seen you all day… and you have a big smile on your face! What happened?"

Fletcher then said, "Um… just tutored someone… she liked it."

Fletcher may have a huge crush on Chyna, but he won't let anyone find out. After all, Paisley is just one girl he'd try again… later on that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Clueless Paisley makes a happy Fletcher. The reason he did it is because of the same reason back in the episode "transplanted"… you get the idea.


End file.
